


Era Kitsune

by FloofyChimeraNinja



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyChimeraNinja/pseuds/FloofyChimeraNinja
Summary: Just a story idea that popped into my head.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The start of many changes

Error sighed, Ink really pulled no punches this time despite the fact he said that he had no intention of destroying that AU. Even swearing on the stars and the darkness between them, in front of many even the Sans there. Yet still here he is, his legs now broken to near dusting, the forced destroyer opened the core code of the entire Multiverse and input something. Unknowingly adding something that the consciousness of the Multiverse liked and made completely permanent and unable to be removed by anyone without destroying  **_E V E R Y T H I N G_ ** .

The glitchy skeleton opened a portal to Outertale and crawled through, turning over to lay on his back and watch the stars. Not caring if someone saw him, the Sans did and he decided to watch our favorite after texting everyone else where he's at. Suddenly a loud crack was heard, the rock weakened from an incident prior started to break.

Outer jumped away from the noise, but looked over at Error and noticed that the other had no pants, and that his legs were broken beyond belief. W-was the destroyer crawling closer to the edge? He was!

The star covered skeleton rushed over, his magic reaching out to try and grab the monster's soul. But with another crack the rock fell into the Void and with it went the destroyer.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

William Afton wiped his brow looking over at his brother, Vincent, and their friend, Henry Emily, they had spent the entire day working on this project. It wasn't done by any means, but they were close. The stars lit up the sky, unseen as the lights below blocked them.

A bright light suddenly falls from the sky unnoticed by thousands save for three, who upon realizing where it would land scrambled away. Only for the light to be absorbed by their crafted item, discussing a bit the trio turned it on.

What was found out and talked about that night changed so much, yet certain deaths and incidents would still happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, Error's pants were destroyed by Ink's red paint as he was bashing Error's legs.


	2. The ending of the false leaders.

Mike Schmidt ran a hand through his hair, looks like 'Fazbear Ent.' decided to try and kill him. They had gathered all of the animatronics from all of their locations, the toys, funtimes, and more. Just to try and get rid of any surviving night guards.

Yet the man knew something they didn't, at least involving their current plan. They thought that the recent animatronic they found would kill him, but Mike knew them. They were around when he did originally go by Michael Afton, and they helped take care of him and his siblings.

Soon the ex-nightguard came to a room, the only thing in it is a figure that he recognized as an animatronic despite their looks. It was androgynous in appearance, the 'skin' a dark cocoa color yet the lips colored a bright topaz yellow. Deep royal blue lines ran down the cheeks from the closed eyes which gave them the look of constantly crying. The hair was black with highlights of both the topaz yellow and a deep ruby red. There was vulpine ears poking out of the hair that was black to the royal blue in a gradient, nine soft, fluffy tails in the same colorization as the ears were seen as well. They were dressed in a red shirt, which was covered by a loose jacket that looked like a flowing sleeved shirt, hakama style pants that were yellow to black, blue tabi and black geta sandals.

He noticed the name that is pinned to the shirt, mentally cackling as he knew their  _ actual _ name. "Era Kitsune, activate. Run the programs the last master ordered you to do." Michael ordered. The eyes of the animatronic opened showing the ruby sclera, one iris being yellow with a black pupil, the other iris being blue with a white pupil. They nodded before muffled sounds of shock, outrage and a scream were heard, seems like those 'higher ups' were there to originally see him be killed only to be captured and handcuffed instead.

The kitsune animatronic started walking to a specific place, pushing the wall open (it was a solid wall no hidden door there) like it was nothing but paper. Reaching a room that now held all of the animatronics and a bunch of humans, one of which had tried to get the handcuffs off only for their mechanism (a set of spring locks only meant to cut deeply while missing anything vital) to go off. The eyes of most of the animatronics were full of confusion as they couldn't move to attack the obvious nightguard there.

They all froze in shock as Era spoke and listed off the crimes the 'higher ups' did and tried to get away with. Embezzlement, stealing a brand from its owners, ensuring that the establishments meant to ensure the safety and happiness of children wouldn't and couldn't do so, arson of many of said establishments, it continued on. Making the robotic beings shake in anger as it seems that they have all been lied to.

After some time cops came in and grabbed them, the justice system was given more than enough evidence to put them away, some even being put on death row. Even any attempts to lose or misplace any evidence was also thwarted. But that isn't really the focus of our story now is it?

We now skip to a year later, where we're in a mansion which is actually the refurbished and altered Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. The animatronics now upgraded, reprogrammed, and redesigned are all living there. But we'll see more of what happened in another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era's shirt is actually one of those sleeveless knit sweaters.


	3. Children, jams, and pranks

If there was one thing that came with being animatronics built for the entertainment of children, and some teens, there can be times where they can be really tiring. Especially if there's animatronic children, yet it was somewhat easier when Error took over in caring for the little bots.

A lot of the time it ends up with the kids asleep in the animatronic kitsune's fluffy tails. They all do behave better when it comes to them wanting to visit them, some even doing things way ahead of being asked to just so there would be more time to play or hang around. Even when they weren't going to Era.

Another thing is all of the rabbit animatronics like to have jam sessions, even though Bonbon, Bonnet, and Plushtrap can only do vocals… they do have a very impressive range of tones too. The buns also like to do various covers of songs.

Sometimes they ask others to join, Kitsune was  _ very _ good with many different string instruments. A couple of the buns actually asked Era for lessons in how to play other string instruments, he's considered a great teacher by them.

Although Era does play pranks, they didn't mind, all of the vulpine animatronics did have a similar trait. So it did make some sense that they also did so, sometimes there were prank wars between all of the foxes and everyone likes to watch. Mostly because Era makes the funniest pranks, especially when no prank war happens.

Such as one time the animatronic set up a Rube Goldberg machine only for it to dump some edible, yet easy to clean, slime on everyone watching it. It led to a slime fight that they all enjoyed and laughed at.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what you liked about this story!


End file.
